The Power of The Mind
by Friendscrazygirl
Summary: One year after The Mummy, Evy is still haunted by the memories and begins to have dreams about her past. When a different and more powerful creature joins Imhotep, will our beloved characters be able to tame it? When past and present collide, will they be able to find what matters? There's only one way out and it's through their own minds.
1. A little clumsy

Hey everyone! This is my first The Mummy Fanfic (I mean, the first I've had the courage to publish). I have a few chapters written and the whole story already planned. Please review I would love to receive critics and suggestions.

Setting: It's set 1 year after the first movie Rick and Evie are married and Evy is pregnant with Alex.

Description: One year after The Mummy, Evy is still haunted by the memories and begins to have dreams about her past. When a different and more powerful creature joins Imhotep, will our beloved characters be able to tame it? When past and present collide, will they be able to find what matters? There's only one way out and it's through their own minds.

The power of the mind

By Érica

Chapter One: The Right Place

The young museum worker received the boxes brought from Egypt. Those were going to the new museum room and he was in charge of putting everything in its right place. For someone that had been working there for such little time, it was an honor to have that responsibility.

Making an effort to carry all the boxes up at once, he didn't seem to notice a red medallion that slipped from one of the boxes, landing silently to the ground. He continued going up the stairs oblivious to the fact.

The British Museum was already closed and only those that worked there remained inside. Soon, it was time for them to go home as well.

Jonathan Carnahan glanced at his wrist watch, 7:10pm. He was a bit late, a lot late for British standards, but who cares? He was always late anyway. Jonathan entered the double doors of the Museum and went straight to the library. He knew his sister would be there, she was always there.

He spotted her sitting peacefully in a chair facing the window. He observed the huge book piles that sat on his sister's desk. She probably has read them all. If she noticed his presence, she surely didn't make it seem like it. Without making any noises, he watched her reading her book in a daze; he crossed the room and put his hand gently on her left shoulder. Noticing an intruder, she gasped and quickly turned to see who it that was disturbing her relationship with her book.

-Jonathan!- Evelyn O'Connell exclaimed hitting her brother playfully with the now closed book.

-That hurts, you know?- Jonathan said referring to the gesture.

Thinking that didn't even need a verbal answer, she simply stood up and once more hit his temple with the book.

-Hey, calm down, old mum! I'm only here to pick you up.- He said putting his hands up as if surrendering, as he let out a light chuckle.

-You gave me quite scare, Jonathan, don't do that anymore, would you?

-Since when did you start getting scared so easily? For what I knew, you were the most courageous girl in the neighborhood!

-I AM courageous. I'm just easily scared now; it doesn't mean I don't have courage! Of course I have courage!- She answering a bit offended by his remark, how could he think she was not courageous?

- Alrighty then, you're still courageous, I used the words wrong, my bad. But you sure didn't use to be that easily scared.

-That was…That was before _Hamunaptra._- She shivered at the use of the last word. One year after that little adventure, Evy still couldn't believe all that had happened. Still, she talked about the City of the Dead as if it was forbidden, and in ways it was. She always said that name quietly, as if keeping a secret, as if saying it out loud would resurrect all the horror once again, as if it was constantly haunting her. – I'll get my purse, be back in a minute and then we can go. – She added trying to change the topic of the conversation.

Evelyn left the giant library of the British Museum, leaving her brother there by himself. Remembering that it was never good to leave Jonathan alone with many precious and delicate things, she looked back for a moment.

-Jon? Don't touch anything all right?- It even looked as if she was speaking to a child. And Jonathan answered her just like a child would have, a simple nod and a funny face. Satisfied with his answer, Evie resumed her walk to the staff room to get her stuff.

Jonathan was now alone and decided to take a walk around the huge museum. What harm could it cause? He wouldn't touch or break anything. While cheerfully strolling through the corridors, he wondered what did his sister find so appealing in dead mummies and perched objects, do they clean these things? Like ever? Jonathan Carnahan was the type of person that only found real value in sparkling artifacts, but he wasn't about to discuss that with his sister, considering that she could find a piece of papyrus much more valuable than a pure gold jewel. Well, unless it was an Ancient Egyptian gold jewel.

Immersed in his thoughts, he didn't realized he was about to collide with a statue. He accidentally ran into a rock statue of a man, if Evy was there she would be able to explain to you exactly who it was and why it was in a museum including dates and everything. A large sound was heard echoing through the thin walls and Jonathan had a feeling his sister was in that exact moment looking for the cause of the bang. Regaining his composure, he put the statue up again relieved she hadn't found him yet. He picked up a few blue jewels from the ground that had fallen in the process and placed them again where he thought they belonged in the statue. Among the many blue jewels, he thought odd to find a single red medallion, while he pondered about it, he heard the click of high heels through the halls and in an impulse placed the medallion and it's chain on the neck of the statue. The moment the artifact touched its chest, Jonathan thought he felt something different in the room, but was too busy thinking about his sister's reaction to pay attention to it.

Evelyn walked into the room scared of the trouble Jonathan might have caused and was prepared to find an entire room destroyed. She was more than pleased to realize it was nothing.

-What happened?- She asked him with a serious look.

-What do you mean what happened, nothing happened.- Something in his tone showed her something was up but if she found out, she sensed she would have to spend the rest of the night cleaning whatever mess he had made and she was so tired she decided she would deal with it tomorrow, still, her conscious said the sooner the better, so she insisted, perhaps something hadn't really happened and she was over reacting to a simple noise.

-You mean nothing?

-Not a thing, sister dear.

-I heard a noise, you sure nothing happened?

-Noise? What noise? I didn't hear a single thing.

Evelyn then thought she might have heard something. God knew how many times she had woken up scared, swearing she had heard someone downstairs and would wake Rick up. He would, then, go down to search through the empty house at her request , only to go back to their room and say it was nothing, all was only something of her imagination. Sometimes, the noises were so real, like this time, that it was difficult to convince herself, she was imagining it all.

-Shall we go now?- He suggested after a void when neither spoke.

-Yeah, let's go. Where's Rick by the way?

-He had to run a few errands downtown, but he will be back in time for dinner.

That's it for today, hope you enjoyed. I plan to update tomorrow or within a week. Let's play a game? The faster you review, the faster I update. Deal? Hahaha thank you for reading!

Érica.


	2. It's written

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try to update sooner from now on ;) I know this is a rather short chapter, but it's better for the course of the story this way. I hope you all enjoy it! I 'll try to update soon. Please review

Jonathan and Evy arrived to the O'Connell Manor, which once had been Carnahan Manor. Right after "the Hamunaptra incident", the trio had thought they needed a change and since Evie and Jonathan had a house and a few distant relatives there, so why not London?

Evy threw her bag on the couch on the parlor and hung her coat up, one of the things she despised about England was that coats were almost always needed and it rained 24/7, very different from Cairo for sure. Just as she was doing this she felt two strong hands on her hips holding her from behind.

-Hey. - She said sweetly, knowing exactly whose they were .- I missed you today, I thought you were picking me up, not that silly brother of mine.

-Hey! I heard that!- Said Jonathan who was watching the husband and wife interact from behind. The couple simply ignored the man's remarks and continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes.

-I went out today, all the way to Cambridge.- Richard answered his wife.

-Cambridge? What did you do in Cambridge? – Evy asked surprised with his little trip.

-Oh, that's a surprise, Mrs. O'Connell. Would you like to take a look at it?

-Yes…- She asked intrigued with what it might be, Rick's surprises were always different and unique, somewhat magical, one could say. – What is it though?- Her usual curiousness got a chuckle out of Rick.

-Hard to explain, how about I take you to the library and just show you?- Rick said shifting his weigh from side to side.

-So, it's something to do with books then?

-You could say so…- He answered taking her small hand in his and leading her to their private library.

-What do you think?- he asked as she contemplated with pure amusement the pile of papyrus that sat on the desk. One thousand pages at least, all in ancient Egyptian.

-Wow- was all Evy could manage to say without turning her gaze from the object.

-It's a diary- He informed quietly.

-I know, it's written.-Rick was still shocked she could decipher those hieroglyphics, she was so intelligent, one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her in the first place. He was told it was a diary, being other way, for all he knew it could easily be an Ancient version of War and Peace.-How did you get it?-She added.

-Remember that distant cousin of mine that works in Cambridge?- She nodded- She gave me a call last week saying there was something no one could decipher, as there are a few symbols the scholars have no knowledge of, so he asked if I knew anyone that could do it, being that I've lived in Egypt and all. I know it sounds silly, but I had a weird feeling about this, almost as if I was connected to it somehow. Something inside of me tells me that we should know its contents. Plus, I do know how much you love these things.- He explained while both stared at it in a daze. When Rick's cousin Jack had mentioned the artifact, he instantly became really curious, more than usual if that's possible. He couldn't explain why, but he thought there was something different about it.

- Cambridge scholars couldn't read it?

Rick simply shook his head no in response.

-What makes you think I can?

-Let's face it, honey: you are much smarter than them.

She smirked and dared taking a few steps towards the journal that was now within her hand's reach. She extended her hand and touched the writings on the front page. Suddenly, her body shook and she fell to the ground, startling Rick, who immediately came to her side and grabbed her now unconscious body before it hit the ground.


	3. What's in a name

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I will be travelling tomorrow(Disneyworld, yay, I'm so excited! I'm going on The Mummy roller coaster!) so I won't be able to update for the next 2 weeks, but guess what? The next chapter is already written and I'll update as soon as I land, ok?

The Egyptian princess was actually called Nefertiti, but in the movies she appears as Nefertiri, which confused me a bit, but I did I little research and found out the producers changed in order not to interfere in history and they were concerned with the jokes viewers would make of the name. Anyway, I decided to use Nefertiri then, enjoy.

And last, as this is set after the first movie, so they don't know about their reincarnations…yet.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, this is a flashback _and_ what Evy dreams when she passes out.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading, now to the story.

Egypt-2700 Before Christ

Princess Nefertiri strolled through the hallways of the asleep palace. Entering the huge library, she, as stubborn as ever, went straight to the restricted section. Nefertiri knew wasn't fond of her reading books from the restricted section. She had been caught several times, which earned her a big boring lecture about books and curses. This time, she was being more careful, though: It was in the middle of the night and she had made sure no one was following her. Everybody kept telling her not to read the restricted section of the library, but she never listened. What harm can come from reading a book, anyways?

The princess walked through the shelves of the deserted library, there she felt save and complete somehow, just like she always did when there were books around. She took a thick book from one of the shelves and just as it slipped from its place, she heard a deep voice coming from behind.

"You shouldn't read that book, Princess." Said the voice, startling the princess, who dropped the book she was holding to her feet. She turned, scared it would be her father, but was thankful to be greeted by a blue pair of eyes she couldn't remember having seen it before. Those were gorgeous eyes, she would have thought in other circumstances, but right now, she was far more concerned about finding out if the stranger would tell the pharaoh her whereabouts this time of the night.

"Who are you?" The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I'm a Med-Jai" He answered matter of factly.

"I know you are a Med-Jai" She returned, not satisfied with his answer, referring to the Egyptian hieroglyphics plastered on his forehead. "I meant, what's your name?"

"Why do you want my name?"

"I want to know who I am talking to"

"You don't need my name for that, names are really precious things, you know."

"You know mine."

"I don't call you by it"

"You call me what, then?" She folded her arms, defiantly.

"Princess"

"Princess? How come?"

"Well, you are a princess, aren't you?"

Frustrated with that little conversation of theirs, she bent down to pick up the book that was left on the ground. She was surprised, however, by how the Med-Jai could be faster as he, on an impulse, grabbed the object before she could reach it.

"I meant it when I said you shouldn't read it."

" Tell me your name and perhaps I won't" She teased with a crooked smile.

He pondered about the offer for a few moments before finally giving in and replying "Asim"

"Asim? I have never heard of it, what does it stand for?" She asked, always so curious.

"Protector"

"Alright then….Asim… If you excuse me, I would like to get that book and return to my room" She said, trying to get it from his strong hands, but once again, he was faster and snapped it out of her reach.

"You told me you wouldn't read it if I gave you my name" He said putting the book behind him.

"I said _perhaps_ I wouldn't." She told him with a little smile, but soon realized the man wasn't in for a joke. "Why would you not like me to read it?"

"Your father doesn't allow you" He answered with the straight face of the Med-Jais.

"What harm can come from reading a book?" She inquired.

For that, Asim didn't really have an answer. Honestly, he never understood why the books in the restricted section were so…. Well, restricted. He was simply following orders.

Seeing his hesitation, she saw the perfect opportunity. The princess took the book from his grasp as he was so immersed in his own thoughts and ran as fast as she could towards her chamber. She looked over her shoulder to see him dumbstruck in the same place. He looked deep into her eyes and, for a moment, time seemed to stand still, surrounding them with a strange sensation neither could recognize, even though it was different from anything they had ever experienced, it was also somehow comforting and familiar. She saw his eyes pleading her to stay, to return the book and, lost in the depth of his blue eyes, she had to admit she nearly gave in, but decided otherwise and continued her way as she burst out laughing of his helpless face.


End file.
